


Nothing Like Your Own Pillow

by Brokenwords, Weaponized



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenwords/pseuds/Brokenwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/pseuds/Weaponized
Summary: A soft groan tumbled from Bucky’s lips and Steve swallowed it whole. Bucky was so beautiful like this, pliant and sweet, and Steve wanted to eat him alive. "So gorgeous," he murmured as he trailed kisses over a stubbled jaw. He ignored Bucky's soft huff of denial and nipped down his throat, turning the huff into a gasp. “Waited all morning for this.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 186





	Nothing Like Your Own Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sublimepigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimepigeon/gifts).



"It's not morning," Bucky grumbled. But Steve didn’t stop sliding his large, warm palms over the exposed skin of his back, tugging insistently at the edges of his sleep.

"Sure it is. You're just lazy."

Bucky cracked open one eye and gave a sort of half glare, mumbling, "You’re the one that woke me up in the middle of the night."

Steve flashed his teeth as he bent down to nip at Bucky’s jaw. "I missed you, too."

At those words, Bucky's pout slowly dissolved, not quite into a smile but close enough, and his other eye opened. His hands crept from his warm haven and he turned, twisting his fingers in Steve’s hair and dragging him down for a kiss that lacked any sort of finesse, just sloppy, morning-breath affection. Steve had missed this, the warmth of another body curled around his—persuasive fingers and smooth skin. 

"–time is it?" Bucky mumbled through the connection of lips and tongue. 

"Early enough," Steve whispered back. He'd been wanting to do this since he got back at midnight, body grimy from another mission and eyes gritty with exhaustion. He'd been too tired to do more than have a quick shower and slide into bed, slipping under the sheets and getting a half-bitten growl when a draft blew into Bucky’s warm cocoon. It had made Steve smile, especially when, despite the sleepy grumbling, he'd been pulled into a warm embrace, nose nuzzling his chest complete with a wet kiss and a happy sigh before his much-missed armful was back asleep.

Now though, Steve was awake. They both were, and he wasn't about to let Bucky slip back into the world of dreams. Though judging by the way a tongue was curling around his own, that wasn't going to be an issue. 

Bucky's boxers were slung low on his waist, his sleep-sweet skin smooth and bare to the touch. It was a balm to the recriminations in Steve’s mind, soothing away second guesses and heartache stemming from a life of perpetual violence and leadership. Sinking deeper into their kisses, he pressed his palm to a warm belly and dragged it over to a sharp hip. Gripping firmly, he pushed, flattening Bucky into the sheets.

A soft groan tumbled from Bucky’s lips and Steve swallowed it whole. Bucky was so beautiful like this, pliant and sweet, and Steve wanted to eat him alive. "So gorgeous," he murmured as he trailed kisses over a stubbled jaw. He ignored Bucky's soft huff of denial and nipped down his throat, turning the huff into a gasp. “Waited all morning for this.”

“You were dead asleep, don’t try to kid me,” Bucky mumbled, his chastising tone completely ruined by the longing whine that followed.

"Says sleeping beauty." Steve wedged a thigh between Bucky's thighs and pressed down. "At least part of you is awake." He cocked an eyebrow.

Bucky snorted out a laugh. "You're an idiot." 

"I'm gone for weeks, and this is the sort of love I get?" Steve propped himself up on one elbow, looking down with an attempt at a stern expression. "Name calling? I should punish you for that."

The grin on Bucky's face turned into a smirk, even as a flush rose on his face. 

"Oh, I see how it is," Steve cooed, running one finger over one red cheek. He slid it slowly down to curved lips and tapped his thumb against them. “You really miss me? Or was it that you missed getting all this?” He nuzzled at Bucky’s throat. “Held down and put where I want you?”

Bucky tried to turn his face away, but it was futile now that Steve had the literal upper hand. Chasing his lips, Steve pressed a biting kiss to them, breathing in deeply the scent of home. Then he tangled his fingers in soft hair and tugged _hard_.

A startled gasp burst from Bucky’s mouth, shiny with spit and red from Steve’s teeth. A low groan escaped from his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. “Ah, ah,” Steve purred. “Eyes open, sweetheart. Wanna see you.”

Eyes, darkening with lust, squinted up at him. Steve’s grin grew. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he whispered, taking his free hand and stroking it over Bucky’s throat. “I missed all this, too. Holding you down. Making you mine. You gonna be good for me?”

Another nod. 

“Verbal, sweet thing. I wanna hear your words.”

“I’ll be good,” Bucky whispered, throat straining. 

Those words were like a soothing whisper to Steve’s tired mind, and he felt himself go slack. “Yeah.” It was both an acknowledgement of their little game and a flame to the wick of Steve’s favourite fantasies. “You’re good for me.” 

Bucky tried to say something in response, but before he could, Steve wrenched his head back further, bowing his body and making it impossible for him to speak. Only a small gasp escaped before Steve bit gently at the throat bared to him, the pillows yielding to his force. There were a lot of things that Steve could put his shoulder into and watch them shatter, but there was only one thing that made him feel like this when he manhandled it, and that was Bucky’s body.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, sinking into the fresh-baked, very slightly sour scent that meant his own bed and his own body to love. Steve picked back up on his rambling, half-thoughts—“Good enough that I could just rip you out of bed at any time and you’d let me do whatever I wanted, huh?” Speaking into reddening flesh, his other hand began pinching and squeezing at Bucky’s cock, still snug behind a barrier of underwear.

Bucky hummed, joining Steve on whatever train of fantasy he was embarking upon, like he always did.

“But I wouldn’t do that to you.” Sliding his hand roughly against the cotton fabric, now, he shaped his fingers to the thick outline. “I don’t treat my boy like that.”

A breathy sound escaped Bucky's throat as Steve curved his hand around the flesh and squeezed. Bucky's hands, previously grasping at Steve’s shoulders, dug in hard. Steve grunted as he shifted to get a firmer hold, then, faster than a blink, he was grasping Bucky’s wrists and hauling them up above his tousled head.

Bucky blinked hard, arms caught up in an inescapable embrace. He shuddered and tugged lightly, testing. "Ah, ah," Steve purred again. "I know I was gone for a while, but surely you haven't forgotten all the rules." 

Another small whine followed by a soft mumble. "What was that?" Steve prompted, settling his weight down further on Bucky’s hips. "Were you trying to tell me the rules or were you bitching?" He tightened his fingers, knowing that he must look smug from the glare Bucky was giving him. 

But then, Bucky fluttered his eyelashes, and it became clear that he was awake, now, and he wanted to play. "Can't help it. Just wanna touch you."

Steve enjoyed the gooey, caramel sweetness that glowed in his chest, almost tasting it on the back of his tongue. Soon enough, the feeling began to solidify into something harder and less innocent, but he was still smiling goofily when he said, "Just gonna have to tie you up then, aren't I?"

Rather than letting Bucky go so that he could fish around for the long length of silk that was their favoured item of bondage, Steve casually dragged the arms with him when he got up. It could barely be described as ‘hauling’ when he was capable of lifting eight Buckys at once, but when his body thudded to the floor, Steve put on a good show of effort, lifting him off the floor, as if doing him the favour of not skinning his entire body on the hardwood floor was too much to ask.

It was freezing cold outside of the duvet, and Bucky squirmed. “It’s c-cold!”

“Aww, little baby.” Steve grinned and plunged his hand into the back of the closet, beginning to tug things out willy-nilly, hunting for the very particular set of bonds he had his heart set on. They didn’t use proper toys often because Steve had a bad habit of breaking them, and then it seemed like a waste, but there was one set of cuffs linked with a strip of thick leather that was strong enough to withstand any number of super-soldier attacks. A bit like Bucky’s own body, which stood up to him with enthusiasm every single time.

Finding the cuffs was easy enough. Clicking them into place even easier. Deciding what to do next was the hard part. Bucky looked so sweet sitting on the floor, arms held above his head, expression dazed as he shivered. After missing him fiercely for the aching hours of being apart, part of Steve wanted to crush that vulnerable, sweet thing into his chest and just stroke him like a cat. But they were more than that, the thing they had together would just boil over and then they’d be fighting like rats in a sack. Better to just save the soft part of his feelings for later and rise to the gently smouldering thing behind Bucky’s eyes now. The raw thing that hated when Steve was nice.

“Up you get.” He hauled Bucky up and dropped him back on the bed, watching as he bounced gently. “Arms above your head, hold onto the headboard, and don’t let go.” 

Bucky complied, wriggling himself into the warm trench of blankets again, stretching himself out invitingly and looking up as Steve clasped the restraints to the headboard. He tugged gently to test them. Steve got hold of his wrist and wrenched hard to test them properly.

“Aww, sweet,” he said, watching Bucky’s fingers clench and spasm.

Bucky’s arms, smooth and velvety in comparison to the callused roughness of Steve’s palms, were securely bound, now, and stretched to their fullest extent. Steve pushed his weight down onto him, pressing shoulders and arms into the pillows and his lips onto Bucky’s.

Their kiss was full of firm nips and smothering depth. He licked and sucked at a plump lower lip, scraping his teeth against the pink flesh. “All this”—he slid his hands up under Bucky’s sharp jaw and pressed his thumbs into his cheeks—“just for me.”

Bucky hummed, pressing himself up as hard as he could against Steve’s inevitable weight, thighs squeezing tight around his hips. Hands were off limits, but he could still use the rest of his body. His mouth, in particular, was a warm, lovely thing that was distracting in the extreme. Leaving it with one last nip, Steve pulled back. “Colour?” he asked.

Bucky squirmed. “Green.”

Grinning down at the beautiful man spread out beneath him. Steve not only had permission to use and abuse him as much as he wanted, but was encouraged to do so and he couldn’t help the forceful swell of love he felt. Pressing a light kiss to Bucky’s nose, he tapped his fingers once more over spit-slick lips that parted immediately. “Already so desperate for me,” he cooed. “So perfect.” 

Steve slid two fingers into his open mouth, petting over Bucky’s tongue and pressing _deep_. “Suck,” he ordered, even as Bucky gagged, mouth stretched wide, lewd and beautiful. But Bucky did as he was told, doing his best to work his tongue between the digits and get them as wet as possible.

The muffled sound of moaning through a throat full of fingers was divine, especially when Steve wrapped his other hand loosely around the soft, vulnerable flesh of Bucky’s throat, feeling the way the muscles strained and contracted on his invasive digits. Bucky choked a little, gulped and bucked his hips up, as if the subconscious convolution of his own body were the most pleasurable caress. Bucky truly was in love with scraping his lust against the edges of danger, and Steve was in love with watching him do it.

When Steve pulled back, there was a line of spit connecting his fingers to Bucky’s lips. He smeared his fingertips over the soft, plump flesh of one cheek, sliding them down until he could pinch at one lip. Shifting back, he tugged Bucky’s legs down from around his hips and pulled the fabric of his boxers off, baring him completely to the cold air. Bucky shuddered, but bit his messy lip as Steve used damp fingers to spread his legs wide. He arranged long, lax limbs until he could press his own knees down on each of Bucky’s thighs, pinning him to the sheets. 

Bucky could keep still for hours when he was sniping, but here, in the bedroom, he struggled to contain his wants. Steve could feel the way muscles shifted under his knees, see the way abs contracted and released. “Shhh,” he murmured as Bucky whined. He let his eyes wander, taking in the way Bucky’s chest heaved with every shuddery breath. Half the game was anticipation and patience. He smoothed one hand down one long slice of chest and stomach, petting Bucky as if he were a spooked horse. Then, with his other, he wrapped his fingers lightly around Bucky’s length and began a slow, torturous rhythm of strokes. 

Panting, Bucky sank his teeth deeper into his lip. He wanted to beg and writhe, Steve could tell, and his laboured breaths already threatened to fill their bedroom with desperate sounds. Steve smiled down at him, pleased at the little bits of manhandling that had already put a sheen of dampness on Bucky’s brow, and a rock hard dick in Steve’s willing hand.

“Good boy,” he purred, squeezing his fist and giving it a good, hard tug. Continuing his slow strokes, he grabbed the lube from the table, smacking lingering kisses to Bucky’s knee and shoulder on his way. “Gonna finger you so hard, baby. ‘Til you scream.”

Bucky gazed at him with mingled exasperation and longing, releasing his swollen lip to ask, “Yeah? You gonna fuck me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, cute boy.” Steve grabbed one ankle and pressed it to Bucky’s thigh. “Maybe.”

Bucky’s cock twitched in his loosened fist, so he patted at it, and wrapped his fingers tight around the base, squeezing. With his other hand, he flipped the lid on the lube and poured a messy amount right onto the head, making Bucky gasp and squirm.

“Steve! Cold.”

“Aww,” Steve cooed at him, “poor little Buck.” He dropped the bottle and slapped his palm right over the wet mess, rubbing it up and down the shaft and over the head while his other hand tightened.

Bucky’s thighs were straining, trying to get loose from where Steve had him pinned, “St— Steve, please—”

“Please, what?” Steve mumbled, concentrating on watching the lube swipe in quick circles over flushed, hot, hard flesh.

Bucky’s cheeks were flushed, too, and he was staring down at his own body as if it were a foreign thing to him, doing things without his permission. He got like that sometimes, betrayed. Eventually, after Steve had tortured him thoroughly, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, flexing his fingers against the bindings that were strained against his wrists. “Please fuck me. Finger, cock—whatever, just fuck me.”

Steve chuckled and dutifully adjusted his grip, getting more of the dripping mess of lube on Bucky’s thighs and balls, letting it drip down. Pushing his knee deeper into the yielding flesh of one thigh, he watched with interest as the slick, wet drips made their way down further, to where Bucky _really_ wanted it.

Humming softly to himself, Steve gave another few strokes before slowly sliding his wet fingers lower, smearing lube as he went. He pressed hard against the spot just behind Bucky’s balls, just to hear him howl. Then, with a small smirk, he rested two fingers against Bucky’s entrance. Bucky squirmed. Steve grinned. “Did you want something?” 

“Fuck you,” Bucky panted. “Steve. Come on. Please.” 

“I’ll tell you what.” Steve slowly, oh so very slowly, dipped the tip of just one finger in. “You be good and promise not to come until I say you can, and I’ll give you what you want. Think you can handle that?”

From where he was sitting, Steve could see the debate play out on Bucky’s face. He’d been in enough similar situations to know that Steve saying ‘until I say you can come’ meant that he wasn’t going to get to come anytime soon. Bucky also knew that he just had to say the word, and Steve would stop. But at the same time, Steve knew Bucky loved this - loved being held down and taken apart, having his actions dictated, his autonomy removed. He wanted to belong to Steve, wholly. It was a gorgeous thing to see. Even more gorgeous was the moment Steve witnessed Bucky give in. There was a moment’s pause where the only sound was the soft sound of Steve’s finger, slowly teasing, and then there was a shuddering exhale as Bucky nodded. 

“Words baby,” Steve prompted. “You gonna do what I say?” 

Another huff, then finally. “Yes. _Fuck_.”

“Good.” Steve finally shoved one finger deep, enjoying the grudging way the pleas broke in Bucky’s throat. “‘Cause if you come too soon, I am just going to keep going until you are begging me to stop and then begging me to keep going, and then I won’t let you come again at all.”

Bucky hiccuped but nodded again. Steve pulled his fingers out, accompanied by a whine, and leaned forward to give him a kiss, slow and sensual. “So good for me,” he whispered against lips slack with want. He pressed several biting kisses to the skin of Bucky’s chin, more down his throat. He moved backwards, then, hauling Bucky’s knees over his shoulders. There, he bit and licked at each nipple until Bucky was squirming helplessly underneath him. “Shhh,” he soothed. “I’ll get there.” 

And he did, but not until he’d left a stinging trail of love bites and kisses over ribs and belly, marking up hip bones and leaving red mouth-shape bruises on the insides of Bucky’s thighs. Only then did he slide his fingers back into Bucky, curving them just right. Bucky’s cock jerked at the movement, slick with lube and precome. Steve bent his head to lick across the top and Bucky _wailed_. 

“ _Steve, Stevie,_ ” he cried out. “I can’t. I can’t. Please.”

“You can,” Steve answered firmly. “I know you can.” 

Bucky shook his head back and forth, tears clinging to his lashes. He was a mess. He was gorgeous. 

He could have bound Bucky up in a cock ring, but he was enjoying keeping a firm grip on him with one hand. He had enough strength to easily manipulate the body under his with just one arm free, after all. He squeezed his palm tight around the pink, hot flesh of Bucky’s balls and enjoyed the chest-deep groan that it elicited.

Hips jerking, trying desperately to find some kind of relief, Bucky hissed, “God, it hurts—”

“Yeah,” Steve found himself grinning as he plunged his fingers inside, none too gently, scissoring them and letting his knuckles catch meanly on the rim, enjoying the way it made Bucky clench his abs into a flat, hard plane of muscle.

When the whining tone had reached fever pitch and Bucky’s hair looked like he had been dragged into a hedge, fucked somewhere in the middle, then thrown bodily out the other side, Steve decided to pull his fingers free, wiping them on trembling thighs. He hauled Bucky up by one thigh, getting him firmly situated, stretched out to the tips of his fingers where he was bound to the headboard. The leather strap that was holding the restraints creaked in a satisfying way.

With one arm holding his body up off the bed, Steve lined his aching cock up so the head was just teasing at Bucky’s hole. Suddenly, he was drenched in need, too, “You want this? You want me to fuck you now?” he gritted.

“Fuck. I want you to let g-go.” Bucky tugged at his wrists and rocked his hips back and forth. “Please! Please, Steve.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to get fucked?” 

“That is _not_ what I said.” It came out as a half-whine, half-growl, wet eyes narrowed and glassy. 

“No?” Steve laughed. “So you _do_ want to get fucked, then?”

“Yes! Steve!” Bucky squirmed and kicked his feet uselessly. “Just fucking fuck me okay? Please.”

Still laughing, Steve bent down to lick up a stray tear. “Since you asked so nicely.” He pushed into Bucky with one solid stroke. It was far from gentle, but Steve knew Bucky could handle it, knew he wanted it. Breath gusted out of Bucky’s lungs in a long moan. He was perfect. He felt so good inside, hot and tight and slick with lube. Steve had to pause, deep as he could get, and just breathe. “Every time”—he gazed down at the shuddering body beneath his hands—“y’make me feel like this.”

Bucky gasped, but he was trying to smile through it. “Like what, Stevie?”

“Like I’m immortal.” Steve felt his arms tense and his hands clenched deep into the thick, lush muscle over Bucky’s hips.

Bucky groaned as he pulled slowly back and then sank inexorably forward again in a long, deep thrust, followed by another, then another. He mumbled something like _are immortal_ , and then his eyes were rolling back and he was biting his lip, arching up, pulling on his bound wrists.

Steve hooked one arm under a slick thigh and heaved upwards, getting his hand into the back of Bucky’s knee so he could hold him up and fuck into him.

Chin pressed to his chest, Bucky made a shocked, pleased noise and hummed. His fingers were clenching and unclenching against the leather around them, his arms taut, shoulders pressed tight together.

Time dragged on in red hot bursts of pleasure. It could have been seconds or hours. There was only the drag of Steve’s cock deep inside Bucky and the soft whimpers and groans that punctuated the slap of skin on skin. It was heaven. Steve wanted to live in the sensations, never going on another mission. Just spending the rest of his many years buried deep inside the body beneath him. “Wanna do this forever,” he hissed into sweat-soaked skin. His teeth followed his words, digging deep into the meat where shoulder met neck and bruising purple. 

A shaky laugh tumbled out of Bucky’s lips. “Might need a break here and there,” he mumbled, nearly incoherent. 

Steve pulled back with a fond smirk. “You saying I can’t keep you chained to my bed, stuff you full of my come, and plug you up so you’re ready whenever I want?” 

Bucky’s cock, still trapped firmly in the circle of Steve’s fingers, twitched hard at the words. “F-fuck,” Bucky breathed. 

“Oh,” Steve groaned low and bent down to bite at swollen lips. “You like that, don’t you. You want to be my little whore. Would let me do whatever I want, wouldn’t you.”

Bucky’s cheeks were stained red and his muscles strained, but he wasn’t trying to get away. Steve could feel every twitch of his stomach, every hitch of his hips. He was gagging for it, and it was so damn beautiful Steve could weep. He gentled his mouth, licking softly at the indents he’d left in Bucky’s lips. “So perfect,” he whispered against them. 

Breath stuttering, Bucky groaned low but didn’t argue. He was so close to slipping under, Steve could feel it. He just needed a little more and his eyes would glaze, mouth go slack, head float away into subspace. “Don’t come,” Steve ordered, unwrapping his fingers from Bucky’s cock and sliding them up his sweat-slick belly. Bucky shivered and shook underneath him, hips arching, but he held back like the perfect creature he was. Steve deepened his kiss, sealing his lips over Bucky’s seconds before his hand wrapped around a bared throat. 

At the touch, Bucky threw his head back, taking Steve and his biting mouth with him. Teeth scraped on lips and a hot gasp fell between them before Steve was tightening his fingers, bending over to press his mouth harder to Bucky’s.

The thigh in one hand trembled while the throat under his other hand yielded. Soft flesh that he could squeeze and rub at, nails digging in through the layers of lax muscles until he felt the juncture of his thumb and forefinger slip into that little trough of true danger. Bucky stopped breathing.

Steve counted down the thrusts in his head. Maybe he said them out loud, too, every muscle in his body forcing them to smash into one another again and again. Bucky lay half on the mattress, half suspended from Steve’s big arm, mouth slack and body slowly going rigid from lack of oxygen, the glorious red of his cheeks slowly deepening to purple.

On the twentieth thrust, Steve let go of him, both hands fisting in the bedclothes either side of his dazed face. There was a moment where nothing about his disgraced-angel expression changed, and then—

“Oh, baby, no.” Steve grinned down at the sight, Bucky’s cock spurting delicate little pearls onto his stomach, the head bobbing, pleading for the grasp of any hand, a touch.

Bucky heaved in a ragged gulp of air and tears spilled from his eyes. He opened his mouth, a sob catching as he desperately sucked in oxygen. Another tear trickled down his cheek. Steve licked it up before it could seep into his damp hair. “S—,” Bucky’s voice rasped, entire body shuddering. “S-sorry.”

Steve nuzzled into his temple, nosing at the wet skin. “Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed. “You aren’t sorry yet. But you will be, ‘cause I’m not stopping. Not unless you tap out.” He waited half a second for a protest, anything, but Bucky just let out another wonderful sob. 

Pressing a kiss to his hairline, Steve sat up, tucking his thighs under Bucky’s. It changed the angle of where he was buried deep, and Bucky choked on a groan. “Give me your colour baby,” Steve ordered. 

Eyelashes fluttered and wet eyes opened. They were hazy with lust and unfocused. He was in deep. Steve soothed a hand over his flank, stroking softly. “Come on darling,” he urged. “I need a colour.” 

Bucky was an utter mess. His tongue darted out to lick away the salt of his tears, and he had to clear his throat three times before he managed to rasp out a weak, “Green.” 

Steve trailed his fingers through the pearls of white, smearing it onto his skin before gathering what was left on his fingers. He brought them to Bucky’s lips, tapping until they opened prettily. “Clean up your mess,” he purred as he slid his fingers in and stroked them over Bucky’s tongue. “Ready for your punishment?” He cocked his head to the side as he idly watched Bucky suck his own come. There was another whine, low and uneasy, but Bucky nodded all the same. 

Lips quirked into a pleased half-smile, Steve pulled his fingers free and trailed them down, slid them back through the mess, then wrapped his fingers around the softening cock lying limp and sensitive against Bucky’s belly. He watched all the muscles in Bucky’s abdomen jump and tighten in protest as his fist closed tight and he pulled.

“F-huck,” Bucky hummed and his expression was a war between agony and bliss.

Curling his other hand into the fold of Bucky’s hip, Steve held on tight and thrust deep once again, knowing with the certainty of a hundred other thrusts that he was going to hit that sweet, resonating mark inside that would pull something extra out of the body underneath him. Steve was only just riding the wave, though, careful to stay buried deep, pressing himself tight against the backs of flushed thighs, lest Bucky wriggle too nice and he be lost.

He had to grit his teeth when a pitiful whine flooded from red, bitten lips right in his face.  
Bucky was yanking on the ropes again, fingers clawed. “Steve, s-stop,” he was whispering.

“Stop?” he panted. “I don’t think so. You want this.” Steve squeezed his fist tighter and flicked his thumb upwards, over and over, teasing little kisses at the swollen, damp head of Bucky’s cock. He pressed his nail into the slit, drawing out a shaking groan. 

“Too much!” Bucky squealed and squirmed underneath him. Steve just arched an eyebrow and gave another stroke. 

He was ignoring his own need, desperate and barely keeping it from showing on his face. He wanted to just thrust hard and deep and fast and let go deep inside Bucky. But denying himself while he tortured his lover was half the fun. They were more alike than Bucky knew, Steve holding himself back to the edge of pain while inflicting on Bucky the pain and oversensitivity he craved. 

He felt the soft flesh against his palm begin to stiffen again slowly as he worked. The velvety heat of Bucky rushing blood was warming them to the point that pricks of sweat were breaking out all over Steve’s body. Usually, he was the warmer of the two of them, but his torture had turned Bucky into a flushed thing of pure heat and need. His thighs were trembling and his gaze was fixed helplessly on Steve’s hand on his dick.

Once Bucky’s cock had been thoroughly worked through the oversensitive post-orgasm phase and was once again making a valiant attempt to be hard, Steve released his hold a little and instead rubbed his open palm around the head. He was watching Bucky as Bucky watched his hand.

“Oh look,” Steve smirked, “you’re getting hard again. What a good boy.”

Bucky raised his eyes with a look that told him that if he wasn’t quite so wrecked, he’d come up with a sassy remark or ten. He still tried: “Only for you, Steve.” He’d tried but it was mostly ruined by the hiccup of pain when Steve returned his fingers to a tight fist right under the flared tip of his dick.

He couldn’t do more than just hold his grip at this point, though, slamming forward over and over, messy and close. Bucky was alternately holding his breath and panting raggedly. Steve felt like he was about to burn up.

When he came, it was impossible to hold himself up for a second and he felt his shoulder connect with the sharpness of Bucky’s jaw. He pumped his hips a few more times, riding himself through it lazily as he let the pleasure wash through him. Turning his head, he opened his mouth and put his teeth on Bucky’s hot throat, humming and growling. He could feel the sharp jut of his own fist around Bucky’s softly swollen cock between their bodies and the spasming tightness of thighs around his waist.

“Mmmm—fuck that feels good, baby, you feel good,” he said into the wet, soft skin under Bucky’s ear. He stilled himself slowly, wrapping around Bucky’s body, sinking his free hand into unruly brown locks and squeezing tight.

Soon enough, Bucky began to try to move, to shift himself up into Steve’s fist. The action made him clamp down on where Steve was still buried inside him, and Steve groaned. He pulled out slowly, peppering kisses over Bucky’s cheeks when he whimpered at the loss. “Hush,” he soothed. “I’ll take care of you. Been so good for me.” 

Untangling his fingers from Bucky’s hair, Steve slid down, leaving sucking kisses to flushed skin before finally wrapping his lips around the wet head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky let out a rough keen, hips jerking up. “Stevie,” he moaned. “I can’t, please.” 

“Shhh,” Steve murmured as he pulled off with a slick-sounding pop. “You can come whenever you need to, baby. Just relax.” He pressed a kiss to a sharp hip bone, then sucked Bucky back down. The thighs under Steve’s arms were trembling minutely, little shivers that were intoxicating to feel. Petting a hand over overheated flesh, Steve gently nudged one thigh upwards and over his shoulder. He slid his fingers back down, slipping three fingers knuckle-deep into Bucky’s slick hole with no effort. The trembling intensified. Steve crooked all three digits, pressing in just the right way to make Bucky jerk helplessly, moaning low and long as he came for the second time. 

The way the atmosphere in the room closed up when Bucky’s breath peaked and then settled was like being enveloped under a thick blanket of contentment. The silence was rich and thick in Steve’s mouth as he kissed swollen, wet lips and reached up to unlock Bucky’s wrists from the tangle of leather around them, rubbing at the reddened skin as he sank down onto his back and pulled Bucky’s lax body into his arms. “You were so good, princess,” he purred into sweat-soaked hair. “So good. My good boy.” 

Huffing softly, Bucky pressed his face into the groove of Steve’s pecs, clumsily trying to wrap his arms around the body he was finally free to touch. He mumbled something incoherent into Steve’s chest. 

“What was that, honey?” He used Bucky’s hair to gently tug his head back. 

Bucky blinked up at him, eyes still hazy. “-elcome home” he mumbled again. 

Steve grinned brightly and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I couldn’t ask for a better welcome,” he teased, then pulled Bucky back in, wrapping his arms tight around him and stroking his hands firmly but softly up and down his back, rooting him and bringing him slowly back to reality. 

“You want me to go get you a cloth or do you want me to stay here for a bit first, and then we can wash off together?”

Burrowing deeper, Bucky clung to Steve. Chuckling softly, Steve gave him a squeeze. “Stay here for a bit then, huh?” He felt Bucky nod against him and felt his heart squeeze. He loved him so much. “I love you,” he whispered.

Bucky smiled through the hazy bliss on his face and stopped his lazy, kittenish kneading. “I love you too,” he said softly.

There were a lot of sticky, uncomfortable drips between their steaming bodies, and though he was enjoying his armful, eventually Steve did peel them out of their comfortable trench in the mattress. The morning sunshine was breaking through the pleasurable haze in the room as he bundled Bucky into his arms. A few damp little grumbles were emitted from under a mess of curls, but Bucky mostly clung to his shoulder. The bathroom was bathed in painfully bright sunshine, as it always was at that time of the morning, and Steve started the shower with a flick of one foot on the taps.

Bucky waved his toes at the floor until Steve put him down, and he tottered on his own two lovely feet to the sink, where he leaned over to inspect his tearstained face in the mirror with an infinitely satisfied expression.

Steve pressed up behind him, pushing him tight against the sink and kissing his ear over his hunched shoulder. “You look happy,” he smirked.

Bucky looked into his eyes in the mirror and bit his lip. “I am happy. That you’re back.”

“Just that I’m back?” Steve widened his eyes, slowly bringing his arms in to begin squeezing Bucky at the elbows.

“Yeah. Delighted.” Bucky graduated to a grin.

“You aren’t happy otherwise?” he pressed, watching the growing clouds of steam begin to haze their reflection.

Bucky’s gaze, which was only just returning to its usual sharpness, narrowed on his. “If you aren’t right next to me, it’s hard to be. You know that. But it’s all the sweeter when you get home, I guess.”

Steve thought of the long days and longer nights that often stretched between them and hummed into the sweet, hot shadow behind Bucky’s ear. “I understand,” he said slowly. “It's how I feel when I’m gone. Sometimes I wish…” He trailed off. 

Turning, Bucky, looped his arms around Steve’s waist. “You wish?”

Steve sighed softly, bending down for a kiss. “A lot of things. That the world didn’t need me, that people didn’t hurt each other, that I could just stay here wrapped around you.” 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed against Steve’s lips. “You’d go stir crazy.”

Laughing softly, Steve slid his hands down to Bucky’s thighs, lifting him up once more without effort. “But I’d have you to keep me occupied.” He stepped towards the shower. The steam curled around his ankles as he gently pushed Bucky through the spray and crowded him against the wall. The kisses with which he smothered Bucky’s mouth were gentle, though, slick and warm and comforting. He reached blindly for the soap and began to slowly slick it up Bucky’s skin. 

Moaning softly, Bucky let himself be pampered. Eyes shut and head tipped back against the tiles, he looked like a wet dream. Steve huffed happily and began the work of slowly washing away the stickiness of come and the slickness of lube, massaging tense muscles as he went. This made all the other shit he dealt with worth it, coming home to this. Pressing a soft kiss to a flushed cheek, Steve wondered if maybe it was time to take some time off. Maybe the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [@Pigeon](https://twitter.com/sublimepigeon)  
> This fic is very very late.... like a month late. But we finally finished it! Hopefully it is floofy and soft enough for you. 
> 
> Also many thanks to [@hark_bananas](https://twitter.com/Hark_Bananas) for beating this fic into submission
> 
> Brokenwords Twitter: [@brokenintowords](https://twitter.com/brokenintowords)  
> Weaponized Twitter: [@Weaponized](https://twitter.com/im_weapon)


End file.
